


Stars on a Midnight Blue Canvas

by Thegreatsnotdragon



Series: The Epic Untitled Love Story [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, And they're in lurve, Cas curses a lot when he's pissed, Cas is kind of a badass, Cas is so done with his shit, Dean just curses in general, Dean needs better conflict resolution, Established Relationship, Fighting, Light Angst, M/M, Rated M for language, They're still cute as hell though, newlyweds, relationship drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegreatsnotdragon/pseuds/Thegreatsnotdragon
Summary: Dean gets into a fight, and Cas is PISSED.(this can be read as a standalone)





	Stars on a Midnight Blue Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning - mentions of violence and injuries

The silence on the ride home is palpable. _Shit_. He’s gonna be in so much shit for this. Dean just wants to go to sleep, he doesn't want to have to deal with this on top of everything. His shoulder hurts, he’s pretty sure he’s gonna be nursing a bright blue shiner tomorrow and his right hand is bleeding. He’s carefully holding it in his lap to keep from getting blood on the Impala’s upholstery. And he’s got cuts on his face, cause of course the guy was wearing friggin rings.

Cas is staring straight ahead while he drives, his expression blank except for the tense set of his jaw. They’re almost there. Their house, which they’ve owned for nearly four months now. Dean loves their house, and usually when he sees it he’s flooded with all those warm and gooey feelings because this is home, this is their future, this is where they’re gonna build a life together. Now when he sees it all he can think is which room he could use to hide from Cas in.

He opens the door and steps out onto the curb, hovering by the Impala as Cas locks her.

He lets out a sigh. “Cas, baby…”

“Get in the fucking house Dean.”

_Okay._

It’s safe to say Dean is not surprised when Cas comes around the corner from their bedroom, carrying Dean’s pillow and comforter, and unceremoniously dumps them on the couch. Then he disappears again. Dean plants his ass down on it with a huff, trying to come up with some kind of strategy for how to handle this, or at least how to avoid making it worse.

Cas is back, holding some gauze, paper tape, cotton swabs and a small bowl of water. He sits down on the coffee table, directly opposite Dean and places them next to him.

“Give me your hand.” He says, not even looking Dean in the eye, bitingly cold in the way only Cas can be.

“Cas c’mon can-”

“ _Give me_ _your hand Dean_.”

Dean sighs, and reaches his right hand out, placing it within Cas’s reach.

It’s kind of amazing how gently he washes the little cuts, considering how pissed he is. The silence is so fucking unsettling, way worse than if Cas was yelling. Dean thinks maybe he knows that, and this is his way of punishing him. He tends to the cut on Dean’s cheek next, leaning close but still radiating cold anger. Dean hates it; his husband’s hands on him but cold, perfunctory. It makes him feel farther away and Dean fucking hates it. It builds and builds until he can’t take it anymore.

“Cas the guy was a fucking asshole! C’mon what was I supposed to do!”

Cas pulls back right away and the look on his face very quickly informs Dean that no, that was _not_ the right thing to say. Really, if he’d stopped to think about it for a second, he could have figured that out on his own.

“What were you _supposed_ to do!?” Yeah that whole stoic silence thing is caput. “Not fucking punch him for one Dean, _that’s_ what you were supposed to do!”

“He was bugging Jo! He wouldn’t leave her alone!”

Cas’s eyes are furious and unyielding. “Yes, he was drunk! And an asshole! There were plenty of things to do in that situation, plenty of _reasonable_ things! You could have gotten him thrown out for example!” He gathers all the crap he used to clean Dean’s wounds up angrily and stands up. “There are plenty of ways to solve problems, without using your fists!”

Dean thinks maybe he was wrong when he thought that Cas yelling would be better than the silent treatment. Because fuck he hates this. The venom in Cas’s voice might make him shrink in on himself  a little, but it’s nothing compared to the disappointment. That makes him want to sink down on his knees and grovel, anything, just anything to get that disappointed look off Cas’s face.

“Goodnight Dean.” He says then, and his voice is like a shard of ice settling in Dean’s stomach.

Then he’s gone, and Dean is on the couch, alone in their dark living room, trying not to cry.

Maybe he should be embarrassed about how much it fucking affects him when Cas is mad at him. But Cas is his warmth, his light, and when he shuts Dean out like this… Dean’s alone in the dark. And he fucking hates it.

And he knows Cas is right too. That’s what makes it suck even worse. Dean really didn’t need to punch that guy. But the thing is, that’s just the world Dean comes from. That’s how he was taught to deal with shit. Cas is different. Cas comes from private schools, and mansions and friggin Stanford. Dean’s pretty sure Cas hasn’t thrown a punch in his entire life.

The not crying thing turns out to be a losing battle. It’s kind of pathetic, it’s like he’s a little kid and someone took his favorite stuffed animal away. Except his favorite stuffed animal is Cas.

He makes it less than twenty minutes on the couch before he’s padding down the hallway to their bedroom. To Cas. Fully prepared to grovel.

He knocks but doesn’t wait for a reply before opening the door. He finds Cas sitting up in bed, clearly stewing. He looks up when Dean enters, eyes blazing with anger. He doesn’t look surprised by this turn of events in the slightest though. Yeah, Dean’s pretty predictable. He’s pretty sure he sees Cas deflate a little, clearly taking in the tear tracks on Dean’s face. But he still holds firm in his anger.

Dean climbs onto the bed, placing himself in front of his husband. “Cas I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have punched him, that was fucking stupid, you’re right.”

Cas looks like he’s determined to stay pissed in the face of Dean’s apologies. “Yes well you’d better hope he doesn’t decide to press charges.”

“I know.” Dean says, and when he can’t stand to see that hard look in his husband’s eyes anymore he tentatively places his head down in his lap. It’s almost like a show of submission. Cas stays tense against him, but doesn’t move or shove him away. “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you.” He mumbles.

“Embarrasse-” Cas says in an incredulous voice. “ _Embarrassed_ me?” He takes a deep breath, and Dean recognises that inhale. That’s the _lord give me the strength_ _to deal with this_ inhale.

He lifts his head up and looks at Cas who looks like he wants to scream with frustration. Dean braces himself but Cas just runs his hands through his hair so frustratedly like maybe what he really wants is to tear it out.

“ _God Dean_ you drive me so _fucking_ crazy!” 

Dean is aware of this.

“Yeah well that’s one of my many talents.” Dean replies.

Cas gives him a look then that says _don’t even try, nothing you say is charming to me right now._

“You seriously think I’m mad because you _embarrassed_ me?”

“Yeah well that and just y’know… Being a neanderthal.”

Cas grabs him by his neck and pulls him forward roughly. Then he presses his lips to Dean’s surprisingly gently.

“I want to strangle you.” He says, voice bleeding with frustration.

“I know baby.” Dean says, pressing their lips together one more time.

Cas lets his hands slide up the side of Dean’s face, stopping at his temples. “You know in _here_ .” He taps his fingers on both sides. “Is your brain, the one that holds a lot of important stuff, like your memories, your ability to speak, and your _personality._ ” Dean relaxes under his touch, closing his eyes as Cas goes on; “And strange as it may sound, some of those things are pretty _important_ to me, so I’d appreciate if you didn’t jeopardise them just to antagonise random drunk men. That would be a great relief to me, if perhaps we could make that one of the rules we live by. Because I would prefer if we could keep all of your brain in here, as opposed to having to wipe it up from the floor of a bar, because you decided to get in a fight and cracked your skull open!”

Cas only has one way of loving, and it’s _fierce_. Sometimes, a lot of times, Dean feels like he doesn’t deserve it. But somehow, out of all the men in the world, Cas chose him to love. Fiercely.

Dean smiles as Cas’s hands trail over his cheek. “So you’re saying no more punching?”

“No more punching, no more fighting, unless it’s self defense. Dean _please._ Can you do that for me?”

Dean opens his eyes and reaches his hand out, softly moving his thumb in a circle over Cas’s cheekbone. “Yeah Cas. I can do that ”

“You fucking better.” Cas says, leaning forward for another kiss. “Can we be done fighting? I want to be done.”

Dean mourns the loss of Cas’s lips on his. “I’m sorry. No more fighting baby, I’m so sorry.”

He takes his husband’s face in his hands, and kisses him like he means it. Because he does.

 

“You scare me sometimes you know.” Cas says, turning around in Dean’s arms. He runs his fingers across Dean’s cheek gently, his blue eyes shiny. “It’s like you just flip a switch and go dark, and I fucking hate it.” Tears spill over his cheeks. “I fucking hate it Dean.”

Dean edges forward and kisses him softly but insistently. Cas sighs against him.

“I’m sorry Cas. I love you so much.” He says, running his hands up Cas’s back.

Maybe he does go to some dark places from time to time. But Castiel is always there at the end of the day, to pull him out.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan to write another fight for them, but this just came to me, and I kinda love it. I haven't nailed down the exact year for this, but it should be somewhere around 1992-1993. Yes, I wrote a whole timeline, I'm a nerd.  
> Thank you for reading, if you have any thoughts share them with me in the comments, love and blessings to all.


End file.
